Les Aveux d’une Femme Seigneur de la Guerre Prince
by Save-A-Dragon-Ride-A-Rider
Summary: The title says it all. The Confessions of a Female Warlord Prince. My name is Valkyrie Dante and I am the only witch in the history of the Blood to be born a Warlord Prince.
1. Protecter

Chapter 1: Protector

I...I...I have done things, terrible things. For these things, no one has ever wanted to accept me.

When I was young, one hundred and twenty-two years old, just after I reached puberty, I began experiencing extreme mood swings and began having trouble following any instructions given me, a behavior that became worse when given an order by any male and even more so when I was near my mother.

My parents married young, at the wish of their parents. Despite both being younger children, it was considered a good match as my mother's older sister was only Blood and Deera, my mother, wore the White. While both my mother and father were from very minor branches of the ancient Hundred Families, my father, Kian Dante, was from a very wealthy aristo merchant family, quite a catch for my mother.

From what little information I have been able to gather, I have found that, contrary to most arranged marriages, only my mother cheated. My father tried to make the marriage work, and was faithful to Deera. I didn't have to be told what she did, I saw it often enough as I was growing up. She paraded her lovers around as if they were trophies, cuckolding my father in front of all the aristos in Hayll. I never understood why Kian put up with her infidelity until he sat down with me after I came home from yet another trip, having spent the time trying to find answers about myself.

"Kyrie," he said, lifting a crystal wineglass filled with an old white. I had vanished mine and refilled the glass with beer. "I'm sure you have a few questions for me, true?"

"Why did you put up with Deera's shit for so long?" I demanded. He was silent for a long time, gazing at the pale liquid in his glass. When he answered, his voice was soft and full of sadness.

"I loved Deera very much," he finally said. "But we were married very young, and against our wills. I understood her revulsion towards the situation and let her do as she wished. It was not so much that she wanted to hurt me as she was seeking to fill some empty space in herself. I understood that and because I did, I knew why she rebelled."

"But…" I stopped to organize my thoughts. "She was so…blatant about her affairs!"

"Deera thought that by being unfaithful she could provoke me into divorcing her. Which, obviously, didn't work."

I thought a lot about what he said over the next few years, but I could not accept why Kian had been so easy going with her.

I had no remorse over my mother's death; she had gotten what she deserved. The only guilt I felt was when I saw how much it hurt Kian. I had done it to protect the only person who understood me, who loved me unconditionally, so the guilt I felt was minor compared to the satisfaction I felt in ridding our family of her. However, when I removed her and, in doing so made sure my beloved sister would be safe, I drove away the only person who loved me…

It was a bright spring day, perfect for skipping classes and exploring the forest near our home. I spent the morning in the woods, relishing the silence and peace, where no one yelled at me or resented my existence. When the sun was high, I returned home, hungry and eager to find my sister and drag her outside.

I heard the raised voices as I approached our two-story brick townhouse. Deera and Kaeterine Rose, my sister, were often at each other's throats, as Deera thought Kaetie Rose should be more than perfect, as if to make up for my failings. My Kaetie Rose resented Deera's meddling, she felt Deera should have no say in our lives, as Deera had abandoned any pretense of being wife and mother and was rarely at home, appearing only when she either needed money or was between lovers.

"You are a lazy excuse for a witch!" Deera was screaming as I passed through the front door. I winced as glass shattered. Following Kaetie Rose's angry scent, I found them facing off in the craft room. Kaetie Rose was facing the door, fists clenched, gold eyes flashing as she faced off with Deera. She was so beautiful, my Kaetie Rose, as perfect as a china doll, small with soft golden skin and raven hair that hung to her waist in straight sheets. Her face was that of an angel, and I loved to watch the expressions she could produce. She was my lifeline, the only person in the Realm who cared for me as _me_, and did not think I was some kind of abomination.

"At least I'm not a whore, spreading my thighs for any man who looks at me. Oh, wait, you are not a whore, whores are paid for sex. You are a worthless slut and I never want to see you again!" I stifled a laugh and leaned against the doorjamb, watching with amusement. Kaetie Rose was very flamboyant in her anger and I knew she would not do anything stupid like attack Deera. But their arguments were always fun to watch.

"Shut your mouth, you stupid bitch!" Deera screamed. "You are…"

"I hope you rot in Hell," Kaetie Rose sneered. "Go back to your lovers and your lies, you aren't welcome here. Wait, I forgot, your lover kicked you out! What happened, you weren't a good fuck? I'll…"

Her words were cut off as Deera's hand smacked her across the face. Her head snapped back and she fell to the floor.

Everything seemed to slow down, my vision went red and I zeroed in on Deera, who raised her hand to strike my sister again. I cannot tell you what exactly happened, but I was at the killing edge in less than a second. My skin registered the temperature plummeting, but I did not feel the cold. I did not even realize I had made a Descent until the power of the Sapphire filled me.

Before the second blow fell, I was standing before Kaetie Rose and caught Deera's fist. I twisted upward and forced her to her knees. I kept up the pressure until the bones cracked. Deera's cry of pain was music to my ears.

"_Never raise your hand against my sister again,"_ I snarled, using my Jewels to strengthen my grip. I mercilessly broke every bone in her hand, taking extra pleasure in grinding the metacarpals to tiny bits. "_Never._"

"You bitch!" Deera screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks to mingle with snot. "You damn son of a bitch! My hand! Kian! KIIIAN!"

A sadistic pleasure filled me as I snapped a Sapphire shield around the room. There was not anyone in the Province who could match my Birthright Jewel, and only a few in the Territory of Hayll. I had no qualms about leaving off a sound shield. Let the bitch scream.

"_Yes, scream,_" I laughed as I caught her other hand and proceeded to crush those fingers to dust. "_Scream; no one can help you._"

"Just wait, I'll make sure you are broken so hard you won't even be able to do basic craft," she sobbed. I laughed and pulled her close, leaning down so my face was inches away from hers.

"_I'd like to see you try, bitch._"

"Valkyrie, _stop_!"

I jerked back, dropping Deera. Kaetie Rose had gotten to her feet and was watching me with wide, frightened eyes. I backed away from the whimpering, crying woman on the floor, wrestling to get my temper leashed again, fighting the urge to destroy the thing that was frightening my sister…_me_.

"Kaetie, baby, I…"

"That's enough, Valkyrie." Her face was horrified and her scent drenched with fear, but her voice was calm and collected. I clung to it, allowed her gentle tone and firm words to engulf me and leash me again. "You have done enough, Sister. I am alright. Leave her."

"I…" Shuddering, I forced myself to release my power and step away from the killing edge. When I had myself under control, I stepped over Deera and gently touched her face, running my thumb over the angry, red handprint. Kaetie Rose flinched, but she held her ground, allowed me to touch her. I needed the contact desperately, needed to know she was alright.

"She hurt you," I whispered, hating how childlike my voice sounded but unable to do anything about it. "I should have protected you."

"You didn't know what she was thinking," she soothed, lifting herself to the tips of her toes to kiss my forehead. I started shaking, the full import of what I had done hitting me. I glanced at Deera's whimpering form and fought the urge to gag.

"I…I…"

"_BITCHES!"_

Deera's shout shocked me and I whirled, just in time to catch whatever spell she shot at us. I gasped as my own arm snapped and instantly I was at the killing edge again. I snapped a shield around Kaetie Rose and myself and tore into Deera's mind, smashing her inner walls to bits and filling her mind with Sapphire power until t burned and she was burned out. Then I ripped her heart out and burned it with witchfire. When I knew she was dead and burned out, her Jewels empty, I threw a ball of witchfire at her and threw up another shield around the burning corpse. As the smell of burning flesh filled the room, the part of me that made me a Warlord Prince howled in triumph.


	2. Rejected

Chapter 2: Rejected

WHOOPS!! This is late, sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy nor any of Anne Bishop's original characters. However, Valkyrie, Kaetie Rose and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. :D

When the witchfire burned out, I released the shields and turned to Kaetie Rose. The fear had increased and I again fought the urge to remove the source of her fear. Me.

"Kaetie Rose?" I said softly, reaching for her, needing the contact of skin against skin, craving her touch. She flinched away, and this time she did not stand her ground but retreated to the wall, pressing herself against it, watching me with stark terror in her eyes.

"I…you…what…" Her voice broke and she started to sob. I slowly approached and lifted my hand, offering it to her palm up. She shrieked and darted around me to the door.

"Get away from me!" she cried, pounding on the door. "You aren't my sister!"

"Kaetie…"

"Let me out!"

Holding back my own tears, I dropped the shield around the room. She darted from the room, sobbing. The housekeeper, Tia, cautiously poked her head around the doorjamb.

"Mistress?" she called softly. I turned and slinked when the horror entered her eyes when she saw my blood-soaked hands, shirt and trousers. "What…"

"Lady Deera is dead," I said curtly, striding across the room and stepping past her. "Make sure that the news is passed to the right people."

"Prince…what to I tell your father?" she called after me. The servants of my father's house had a hard time deciding what to call me. On one hand, they knew I was female, but on the other, it was obvious, not only in my psychic scent, that I was a Warlord Prince. Most of them switched, like Tia, between Mistress and Prince, as easily as breathing.

I paused in front of my room, but did not turn.

"Tell him…tell him the Bitch finally got what she deserved. Tell him to go find a wife who will actually love him like he deserves and won't play the part of a fucking whore." Stepping inside, I closed the door firmly and leaned against it, my eyes closed, for several moments before standing up.

It was easy to decide what to take. I quickly gathered the few possessions I cared about and stuffed them in a travel knapsack. The collection of stories about Witch. The chip of my Sapphire Jewel left over from my necklace that I kept meaning to get set in a ring, but had never had the time to do so. The pretty silver chain with a sword pendant Kaetie Rose had given me. These valuables I vanished separately then stuffed a few changes of clothes and the box I had stashed my hoard of marks into the knapsack and vanished that as well. Looking around my room once more, but not seeing anything more of value, I grabbed the old broadsword Kian had given me as a joke for Winsol, secured the baldric over my shoulder and wrapped a sight shield around myself. Undetected by the many servants who were milling around in horrified confusion, I snuck into the kitchen and packed another sack with a weeks worth of traveling food, hard cheeses, dried fruits and a good helping of the crusty, nutritional bread that Cook made just for me for when I went on my occasional weekend forays into the forests. Without looking back, I left my childhood home, the only house I had ever lived in, and hurried to the landing web on the edge of town. Grabbing the Sapphire Wind, I threw myself into the Winds in the direction of Ebon Askavi. Maybe at the Black Mountain, I could find acceptance. Maybe there I would find peace. Maybe there I would be able to spend the rest of my miserable life in solitude and never have to see again the look of horror and disgust I had seen on Kaetie Rose's face.

How wrong I would be.


	3. Blind Mentor

Chapter 3: Blind Mentor

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy nor any of Anne Bishop's original characters. However, Valkyrie, Kaetie Rose and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. :D And that line at the end of this chapter is from Daughter of Blood, I can't remember what chapter exactly. I don't have my books with me right now, unfortunately._

I did not return home for a very long time.

Draca, the seneschal of the Keep, allowed me to stay and I spent my days in the library, helping the Keep's librarian, Geoffrey, organize, catalogue and clean the books. I kept out of the way of the scholars who occasionally used the library and the assistant librarian, an older Hayllian Warlord Prince who only appeared after dark, whose dark power was far, _far_ below my Sapphire Birthright Jewels. The one time I glimpsed his face, his handsome features seemed to carry a heavy grief and his eyes, from the brief glimpse I got before I scurried out of his way, were lifeless. I am not scared of much, there are maybe a handful of Jeweled Blood who can match my Birthright Jewels in the Light Realm, and I had had my Virgin Night long ago. Nevertheless, this male scared me more than a bit and I managed to avoid further encounters for a year.

I was working late, transcribing am old, crumbling book of family records into a new book. It amazed me how many Blood had worn Dark Jewels thousands of years ago. In each generation of this family, almost everyone member wore Dark Jewels, if not more and most of the members belonged to one caste or another.

"I wonder what happened to them," I said softly as I read one of the first entries.

_Jaenelle Angelline: Black Widow/Healer/Queen Birthright Jewel: Black; Descended to Ebony. Later gifted with Twilight's Dawn_

_Father: S. D. SaDiablo. Brother: Lucivar Yaslana. Married Daemon Sadi, two children. Died at age 107._

"How in Hellfire did she get the Black as a Birthright Jewel?" I exclaimed, more than a little disturbed. "And what the fuck is Ebony? _Twilight's Dawn_?"

"Jaenelle was a very talented witch," a velvet voice rolled out of the darkness in the library. I shot to my feet and whirled, calling in a hunting knife, ready to strike out at an assailant.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

"Slow, you are incredibly slow in your reactions," the voice replied. "You will need to work on that."

"Show yourself, or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Continue to stutter? You are a Warlord Prince, are you not? Show some back bone, little girl."

I jerked back when the assistant librarian stepped out of the shadows. His features were hard and angry, handsome face set in a mask of displeasure. Despite his age and coldness, he was hands-down the most sensual male I have ever seen, a male in his prime, or just reaching the end. He leaned heavily on a cane and stared past my head.

"Who are you," I demanded, indignant at his words.

"My name is Saetan Daemon SaDiablo," he said smoothly. "Once, I was the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan, High Priest of the Hourglass and the High Lord of Hell. Now, I am merely the assistant librarian. Nevertheless, I can help you, changeling. Give me your name."

"I…" I couldn't breathe. He was a legend, the boogey man who parents used to scare their children into obeying. 'The High Lord is going to get you if you don't stop.' 'Saetan will take you to the depths of Hell if you don't listen this moment.' He… "I…I'm…Valkyrie. I'm Valkyrie Dante."

"Valkyrie." He rolled my name around a few times, muttering to himself in what sounded like a distant relative of the Hayllian language. "Valkyrie Dante. A warrior's name. Fitting." He turned and started walking away, his cane tapping against the stone floor. "Follow me."

I did not even consider staying. Something compelled me to follow. I recognized his caste, felt the tug of like to like, his psychic scent proclaimed loud and clear what his caste was. But, for the first time since I hit puberty, I did not feel the aggression that usually came with the appearance of another Warlord Prince, which startled me so much I decided to take a chance. I was curious about him and so followed.

He led me to a private room and motioned for me to sit down. Cautiously, I sat on the edge of a winged-back chair and watched nervously as he called for tea and yarbarah. Surely, he was not going to _drink_ yarbarah, was he?

When he sat across from me, I got my first good, long look at his face and gasped.

His eyes were not the deep, burnished gold so distinctive in our race. They were a clouded, milky yellow-gold, as if a veil had fallen over the irises. He was blind.

"Tell me, Prince Dante, do you know anything about your caste, do you understand what it means to be a Warlord Prince?" he asked, steepling his fingers and gazing at me with sightless eyes over them. I snorted.

"Being a Warlord Prince has only ever brought me heartache and ill-fortune. Why should I try to be a good one?" I rolled my eyes. "It's cost me my family, my life, my _sister_, the only person who ever loved me."

"And there is your first folly," Prince SaDiablo said reprovingly. "A Warlord Prince is a Warlord Prince, and no amount of denial and beating your breast over the injustice of the hand dealt you will change that."

"But…"

"A Warlord Prince _never_ says 'but'," Prince SaDiablo corrected. "We are not sorry for anything we do; we do not question what is told us, especially by our females and most importantly, by our Queens. We stand firm in our beliefs and protect our loved ones, no matter the cost. We serve and protect. That is the law of the Warlord Prince, the only law."

His words stung and reopened the wound I had been nursing for the past year. I _had_ served and protect my sister, my lovely Kaetie Rose. Look where that had gotten me!

"You know what? I don't need your help," I said angrily, rising from my chair. "I've done just fine by myself for a few centuries, I can continue on my own." I started to walk away, but his next words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Already the urge to protect and defend is overtaking you, isn't it? You have already acted on it, haven't you? Is that why you are hiding away in the Keep, to get away, to _run away_ from the memories like _landen_?" Distaste colored his words and I flinched away from the anger in his tone. "I know what a talented and great Warlord Prince you can be, Valkyrie. You are unique; there had never been anyone like you. Just like me, and my son. And my daughter. I know what it is like to be different. I can help you. But only if you let me."

"My sister hates me because of what I am, because I killed to protect her," I said softly, without turning around. "Everyone who I have ever known has turned their back on me or betrayed me in someway. Why should I believe you would not do the same?

"I will make you two promises, the same promises I made my daughter when I first began teaching her Craft. One, I promise by the Jewels I wear, and all that I am, that I'll teach you whatever you ask to the best of my ability. And I promise I'll never lie to you."

I blinked. That was a powerful oath. And one laced with danger, not for me, but for him.

"You'll teach me anything I ask? Anything at all?"

"Yes," he said softly. "I will teach you everything you need to know about being a Warlord Prince."

"You'll teach me to control it?" I demanded. "You'll teach me to resist the urges I get, to mask the…the temper?"

"That is the one thing I can not teach you," Saetan said softly. "And even if I could, I am not sure I would, despite my vow. But either way, there was only one male I have ever met who was able to do what you talk about and he is long dead."

"Then how am I supposed to blend in with the rest of the Blood?"

"Ah," he laughed softly. "You're not."


	4. Prince

Chapter 4: Prince

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy nor any of Anne Bishop's original characters. However, Valkyrie, Kaetie Rose and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. :D_

I spent nine years under the tutelage of S. D. SaDiablo. He taught me everything he knew, Protocol, not the silly bits and pieces that Hayllian culture has taken and twisted to their own purposes, but the ancient, pure Protocol, where males served the females, when Caste and Jeweled strength had a part of the intricate dance that binds all Blood together. Art, music, literature, dancing, all the skills an aristo would need, male or female, he taught me. My favorite lessons, however, were the ones when he taught me the Old Tongue.

I cannot describe the Old Tongue, for it is too beautiful and descriptive for the common language of the Blood. Its gentle rise and fall, the way it describes what no other language can…I love it.

Saetan taught me a lot of things, but what I learned and remembered the most, was the way he treated me, not as something below him, but as an equal. I learned how to defend myself with more finesse than I had been using; learned spells to protect, to defend myself and others and to hurt.

I learned what it meant to be a Warlord Prince, was finally able to understand why I craved being near Kaetie Rose, being near females. I learned why I had always felt like something was missing and why I had reacted so strongly to the young Queen in our village.

One day I showed up to our lessons and Saetan was sitting at our table, which for the first time was bare of any books or instruments. He smiled the half-smile he had been using when I arrived and motioned for me to sit. Cautiously, probing to room as I went, I went to the chair and sat, posed at the edge of the seat to jump up. Saetan merely nodded.

"You have learned much, over the years. I do not think there is much more I can teach you. You are ready to go out and make your way as a member of the Blood."

"I…Saetan, I…what am I going to do? I can't…I'm not equipped to…"

"I've spent the past nine years doing nothing but teach you how to be Blood," he snapped. "You are more than ready to do anything that you choose." He waved me away. "Go. If you hide here in the Keep for any longer, I will have wasted my time and you will be nothing more than one of those pitiful excuses for witches who live in Terreille."

Stung by his words, I jumped up and fled.

Once again, I found myself running away; hurriedly packing to leave a place I had thought was safe and had now been turned into a place of scorn and horror. Just before I yanked open the door and fled, someone knocked and Draca opened the door, slowly followed by Geoffrey.

"You are running away again, Prince?" Draca hissed, eyeing the pack over my shoulder. I bowed, keeping my eyes down as I answered.

"I am leaving, yes. Sae…the High Lord has asked me to leave. He says there is nothing more he can teach me and I need to leave."

"The High Lord isss a male who hasss grown lonely and grouchy in hisss old age," Draca said dismissively. Geoffrey laughed softly. The old, reptilian-looking woman took my hand and pressed something into it, curling my fingers over the cloth. "When the time isss right, give this to the lady you chossse to ssserve." She stepped back and nodded slightly. I understood the honor and respect she bestowed on me with the gesture. "May the Darknessss embrace you, Prince Dante."

"Thank you, Lady Draca." I vanished the cloth and tugged on the straps of my pack. "Any ideas of where to start?" I asked, half-joking. Draca eyed me, looking me up and down before giving me one of her mysterious smiles. Geoffrey grinned as well, so I knew he was in on what was going on.

"Try Dene Nehale, the Ssshalador ressserve. There isss…a place and people you might like to meet."

"Alright." I waited for her to move out of the way before striding out of the room and closing the door firmly. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, Draca. And you, Geoffrey." On impulse, I reached out and hugged the old Guardian. He jerked and went stiff for a moment before he returned the gesture.

"You are welcome, Prince Dante," he said softly when I stepped away. "Remember, anytime you need help, come to the Black Mountain. Saetan might not want you here, but Draca and I have gotten used to you. The gates of the Keep will always be open to you."

"Again, thank you. I…" I blinked back the tears and turned away. Before I could disgrace myself and start bawling, I strode away and wound through the halls of the Keep. Once outside, I stood on the landing web for a moment, letting the wind rush over my face before grabbing the Sapphire Wind and speeding away through the Darkness to Dena Nehale.

*****

"Get out!"

Everyone in the court of Lady Terra Kosa ducked as the halls were filled with Opal lightning. The males flinched away when she appeared in the doorway of the audience hall, green eyes flashing as she growled at the trembling, Summer-sky Prince who had scrambled into the room before her. Lady Terra stood tall, the warrior blood of the Eyrien race that flowed in her veins giving her a savage grace as she raised her hand, Blood Opal Jewel flashing, and pointed towards the door.

"Get out of my court, get out of my village, _and get out of my district!_" she snarled. "How dare you bring one of your whores into my court, into my _bed_! Get out!"

"Lady, I…"

"NOW!" The lights flashed and every member of the Blood in the room shivered as the psychic storm rose, making the hairs on their arms rise. The male whimpered and bolted for the door. Terra stood in place for a moment, opening and closing her wings slowly before snapping them together and turning on her heel, gliding back to her suite of rooms. The members of her court held their breath until they heard her door slam, then released the pent up air with a sigh of relief. Moments later, all talk resumed and the event was forgotten. Just another normal day in the court of Lady Terra Kosa, district Queen, of Dena Nehale.


	5. Friend

Chapter 5: Friend

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy nor any of Anne Bishop's original characters. However, Valkyrie, Kaetie Rose and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. :D_

_ Hey people, I am sorry for the long wait. College has started and my life is CRAZY!! But here's an update. It's only half a chapter, but I have writer's block on the rest of the chapter. Please bear with me. I hope to get over the block soon. Thanks!_

I landed in Grayhaven, the capitol of Dena Nehale. The first thing I did was find a tavern to get a good meal and a night's rest. The next morning, once I was well rested and ready to start looking for a work, I went to the territory Queen's court to announce myself. I didn't get as far as the front hall before a Warlord Prince with Opal Jewels stepped in front of me, the ring of the Master of the Guard on his finger.

"Prince," I nodded, curling my fingers in preparation of calling in a knife. He blinked in surprise when he saw me, but his eyes narrowed and his hand strayed to the sword at his side.

"Lady," he responded, sounding unsure of the title. I smiled tightly.

"Prince," I corrected. "I am Prince Dante and I seek an audience with your Queen."

"What for?"

"I wish to announce my presence in her Territory." I let some of my power seep into my words. He bristled.

"Lady Grayhaven is not holding audiences today," he snarled. "You will have to come back next first-day."

"I am going to the Shalador reserve tomorrow," I said calmly. "If you would give this to the lady, I will be out of your way." I offered him a sealed envelope. "Thank you." With that, I turned and left.

I spent the rest of the day roaming Grayhaven, going into all the bookstores and walking through a museum. I found several books about the territory that I bought and a couple of novels as well. I was sitting in the tavern, enjoying a tankard of ale when I saw him.

He was sitting across the room with two other Blood males, laughing at a joke, his black hair gleaming in the torchlight. His golden skin was lighter than mine, but he was clearly a half-blood. His eyes were blue, like the Summer-sky Jewel and he was very handsome. His clothes were well cut and I guessed he was aristo. The Jewels on his finger and around his neck was Purple Dusk.

He turned to look at me just as I saw him. There was a flash of…_something_ between us, even across the room. He smiled at me and nodded to the other seat at my table. Smiling, I shook my head; no, I didn't have company. His smile widened and pointed upstairs. I shrugged, I wasn't _that_ easy, and flashed my hand, letting him see the Sapphire ring. His smile wavered but then he shrugged half-stood, clearly waiting for my permission. I smiled, nodded slightly and drank my ale. Laughing, he stood and walked over to my table.

"Lady," he said softly. Then my psychic scent hit him and he stepped back. "You…Prince?"

"I prefer to be called Lady," I said calmly. "But if men are your fancy…"

"Oh no, Lady." He smiled and I saw the desire light his eyes. "What is your name, Lady?" He offered me a hand up and I took it, smiling.

"Valkyrie. Valkyrie Dante. Yours, Warlord?"

"Tegan Corr, Lady. At your service." He swept me a courtly bow and I laughed.

"What can I do for you, Lord Corr?" I asked, motioning for him to take a seat. He pulled out the chair opposite mine and sat, watching me with a curious light in his eyes.

"I was hoping that your evening was free, perhaps I could take you to a nice restaurant instead of this tavern."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I seem like the kind of witch who frequents fancy restaurants, Warlord?"

"Well, perhaps not, Lady," he laughed. "But would you allow me to buy you another drink?"

I looked him over again, from the smiling blue eyes to the muscular body and Purple Dusk Jewel and smiled. "I think I will."


	6. Lover

Chapter 6: Lover

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy nor any of Anne Bishop's original characters. However, Valkyrie, Kaetie Rose and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. :D  
Bwuahaha! I got over my block, hopefully for a while. Just FYI, in order to get over my block, I had to mess with chapter 5 a bit. So go back and read the tail end of it, if you want. Thanks!  
And a very shameless plug, if anyone enjoys text based RPGs, go check this site out (without the spaces):_

_www (dot) dancingshadows (dot) net / Witchfire /_

_ It's a really cool BJT RPG, I've been playing on and off for about a year and I love it. I've got three, soon to be four, characters. If any of you join, I would love to RP with you, PM Carol. And if you can't figure it out, that's okay, everyone there is happy to help, just don't piss off the admin. j/k  
So yeah, a little advo, hopefully it'll put me on the admin's good side again. ;) Just kidding, Nia! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and go check the site out!_

Tegan and I didn't split after that night like I thought we would. There was _something_ there, something that clicked when we were together, like a puzzle piece falling into place. Tegan respected me and never questioned my caste and my choice to go by the title Lady and not Pince. He might not have loved me, but he _liked_ me, and that was enough for me.

When I allowed him to come to my bed, he was the lover I had never had, sweet and gentle one moment, then rough and passionate the next. He was just what I wanted, and needed, especially after my parting brush with Saetan.

We spent a lot of time together, just roaming the town, sometimes pausing at cafés to get a snack, but mainly we looked through the bookshops. Tegan was determined to learn everything he could about the Hayllian culture and I was more than happy to tell him my race's legends and traditions. As I had first thought, he was a half-breed; his mother had been a Hayllian aristo and his father a Dene Nehale merchant. His mother had left soon after he was born and his father had raised him. He knew a lot about the Hayll and its race from books, but I was able to give him a more personal view. He was twenty-seven, a mere toddler for my race, but he seemed to have inherited the rapid development of the Dene Nehales.

Every evening, after we wandered the city, we lay together, tangled in the sheets, just talking. He told me up his childhood, being a kid in the countryside surrounding Grayhaven. I told him a bit about my childhood, staying away from Kaetie Rose and my mother.

Three weeks after we met, Tegan surprised me with a question.

"Kyrie, would you consider moving in with me? I know its sudden," he hurried on before I could protest. "Buts its obvious we are…compatible and I'm rather well off, I can provide for any of your needs."

I don't have to think about it long. Smiling, I kissed him. "When can I move in?"

***

I lived with him for four years. Like all couples, we had our ups and downs, mostly ups. One thing that was a near constant source of tension was his family. After his mother left, Tegan's father married a Dene Nehale woman. The woman, Helena, had raised Tegan like her own and it was her who he called Mother.

She, however, from the moment she met me, disliked me. I am not sure what it was, if it was me personally, or if something about our personalities just didn't fit together, but for whatever reason, we clashed every time we met.

Tegan laughed it off, insisted I was making a bigger deal of it then it was. But I knew she disliked me, and after a while, I found out why.

It was on a Seventh-day afternoon, Tegan and I went over to his parents to spend the day with his family. Tegan and his father were talking about some trade agreements, which held little interest for me, and I wandered into the kitchen to get something to drink. Helena was there.

"What?" she snapped, pulling something out of the oven.

"Nothing. Can I help you at all?"

"No. Go away."

"What is your problem," I snapped. "What did I do to you to make you hate me so?"

"You," she growled, turning and leveling a spatula at me. "You Hayllians, waltzing in, getting your claws into our innocent boys, and then dropping them like hot potatoes when something better comes along. All your race is good for is spreading their legs for men. Why are you here? Hmm? Tegan deserves far better than you and yet he is spending all his time, wasting it, on you!"

"Are you talking to me, or his mother?" I demanded, anger tingeing my words. "Because I am not his mother, I have never met his mother, and quite frankly, I hope I never do, as she seems to be everything I hate about my own. I am my own person, with my own faults, and while you seem to have lumped all my race together, let me tell you this: What Tegan's mother did was irresponsible and morally wrong. I, however, will never leave a helpless child behind, nor will I drop a man simply because a better offer comes up. If, sometime in the future, Tegan and I decide to go our separate ways, that is our decision and neither of us will have to explain ourselves to the likes of you!"

Angry, hurt that anyone would think I was using Tegan, I spun around and hurried left the house. Once outside, I managed to take a few calming breathes before grabbing a nearby Rose wind and disappearing into the Darkness to fly back home.


	7. Surprise

Chapter 7: Surprise

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get back here!!!!! I have no excuses, I feel horrible!!! Here is part of the next chapter, all my little muses have run away to Aruba, but I promise I will try to get back to this story.

_ Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Jewels Trilogy nor any of Anne Bishop's original characters. However, Valkyrie, Kaetie Rose and anyone else you don't recognize are mine. :D_

Three years into my relationship with Tegan, a miracle happened. I got pregnant.

Throughout my entire life, I have always had very weak and spotty moontimes. A healer once said it was likely because of my caste that I don't bleed often. I never thought that I would get pregnant, never had any desire for children. I am not a highly maternal creature, in fact babies and children hold little appeal to me, unlike most of my sex.

But when I went to the healer to figure out why I was so sickly lately, and she informed me I was expecting, an amazing thing happened. I, who have loved few in my life and have never loved any beyond my sister whole-heartedly, was struck by an overwhelming sense of joy and love.

I was still walking on air when Tegan returned that night.

"Alright, you've gotten some kind of good news," he remarked as we ate dinner. I smiled and sipped my water. After I returned from the healer, I went straight to the cook with the list of food dos and don't I had received and informed her that I was to follow this sheet religiously.

"Perhaps I have," I said slyly. "Do you want to guess what it is?"

"Let me think," he replied, tapping his finger on the table. His eyes glinted with amusement. "You received a letter from home? No, that's not it. You…hmmm…" he frowned. "You found something important? Is that it?"

"No," I laughed, scooping up a bite of noodles. "Do you want me to just tell you?"

"Alright, I'll never be able to figure it out myself." He winked at me. "What's your news?"

"What if I told you," I began, "that something happened, something amazing that I thought was impossible. Something magical."

"What?"

"Tegan, I'm pregnant.".

"I…you're _what?_"

I examined his face and scent before answering. Shock, amazement and awe all threaded through his emotions. Fortunately, there was no anger, no negative emotions. I rose and went to his side, gently took his hand and laid it on my stomach, where our child was just beginning to form.

"I'm pregnant, Tegan. With your child." When he stayed silent, his emotions still flickering wildly, I shrank back, afraid he was going to reject me and the child.

"I…"

"How long?" he choked out, still staring at me in amazement. I gave him a shaky smile.

"Not long. Perhaps two months?"

"Mother night," he whispered. "A baby?"

"Yeah. I know its…a lot to take in, but I want you to know, I'm not going to hold you responsible. If you don't want anything to do with it, just tell me. I…"

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing me, spinning me in circles. "Of course I want to be responsible! Mother Night, you're pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"


End file.
